The Teachers of the Dark Arts
by Rage Girl YT
Summary: sorry i suck at summeries. the winx club got a job at hogwarts! what are they doing? just teaching defense against the dark arts! takes place before Chamber of Secrets minor changes done. ON HOLD
1. School and Sky

_**The Dark Arts Teachers**_

" I can't beleive what I just saw" thought Bloom as she walked to the Winx Club dorm room. When Bloom pushed open the door she saw Lockette, Chatta and Flora sitting in the middle of the room looking at her plants. The others were with Techna at the computer. "Oh hi Blo-" Flora said in her usual dreamy voice as she looked up " Bloom what's wrong"

The others looked over at us from the computer and saw her angry/sad face. They ran over. " I just saw..." Bloom started. She took a deep breath. " Sky k-k-kissing Diaspro and he liked it." Bloom broke down in tears.

"Hey Bloom summer break starts tomorrow. that might get your spirit up and your mind off him." Musa told the crying redhead.

" Yeah, we could go down to Earth take our minds off our Winxolagy class and your mind off of You-Know-Who" Techna stated in her English accent.

" Yes, but where" Layla asked.

" Well I heard that Europe is a fashion empire." Stella said.

"Guys! guess what!" Roxy yelled as she ran up to us " My dad just called and said that if we want to we can teach at a MAGIC school in Engalnd. He talked to the headmaster about it and he said that if we want to we can."

" Your dad asked if you wanted to teach at a magic school?" Techna asked

" My _**birth**_ dad." Roxy said " he's the poitions master there. he sent me a list of things we'll need by owl. weird right."

" England" Bloom repeted " Before their school year starts we can stay at my biological families house. I just have to call them." Bloom snapped out her interdimentional cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello" Bloom said there was a pause "yeah i'm doing fine... okay... well i wanted to know if my friends and i could stay over there at the Burrow until the school year starts...yes Hogwarts...seven...Thanks...Bye mum." she closed her phone.

"were going to stay with them" she said.

"we should Zoomix over there now" Flora said.

"yeah" Musa agreed

"WINX ZOOMIX" they all yelled except Roxy.

Bloom gabbed Roxy's arm and they dissappered in a blinding flash of light.


	2. The Burrow

The winx girls appeared in front of a house that looked very old. "This is it" Bloom said.

"It looks so beautiful. Look at all the plants." Flora exclaimed.

"I think that if I play my music to loud it will all fall down on top of us." Musa said staring at the old house.

"I think the probability of that happening is not very good." Techna replied.

" lets just go" Layla told the others. They walked up to the door and Stella knocked on the door.

"Hello" she yelled.

_**Inside**_

" I wonder who's out there." Ron said as Fred and George came running down the stairs.

" from all that banging I would guess it's the ministry of magic." Fred replied.

" no, probably not the muggles who saw us were the dursleys." Harry said.

Just when harry said that Mrs. Weasley ran out of the kitchen and made a bee line for the door. By this time the banging had stopped and Mrs. Weasley was opening the door to reveal 7 teenage girls standing in the doorway.

"Bloom! Dear its been so long." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling her into a hug.

"hello" Bloom said once she let go.

"hi" the other members of winx said.

"come in come in"

"who are they mum?" Percy asked coming down the stairs to see what all the noise was about.

" This is you sister, boys, thiis is Bloom and her friends."

"but, I don't have a sister" Ginny said looking up from a book in her lap.

"yes you do"

"hi" Flora said speaking up from the silent group of fairies "I'm Flora Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" George said "isn't that Luny's last name."

"you mean Luna right." Harry said.

"of course" the twins said in unison

" My name's Musa. Musa Black." Musa said looking at the gingers.

" I'm Techna Granger." Techna said not looking up from her hand held.

"Name's Layla Longbottom." She closed her eyes ready for the laughing but it never came so she opened her eyes.

"Stella Malfoy." Stella said yawning and ignoring the stares from the others.

" I'm Roxy Snape." That made Ron jump behind Harry.

"stay back" he said frightened

"we won't hurt you" Stella and Roxy said together.


	3. discosion with the family

"Are you sure" Ron asked.

"Yes." Roxy replied.

"So what made you change your mind about coming to Hogwarts dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Bloom.

"Nothing" Bloom replied, "we are actually going to teach this year."

"You are going to teach defense?" Fred asked

"Yeah" Flora said.

"The jobs jinxed" Harry said

"Nothing we can't handle." Musa laughed.

"Of course we can handle it." Techna smiled "we have faced worse."

"Yup, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Baltor, and the Wizards of the Black Circle." Layla listed all the major enemies they had defeated.

The Weasleys starred at the seven teenagers shocked that they had so many enemies. Roxy stepped back.

"Actually, the Trix, Lord Darkar, and Baltor are their enemies. Not mine." She said.

"You have all those enemies" Percy said shocked that he had another sister and she had many people that didn't like her.

"Then there's a Muggle that always teased me." Bloom said growling. She crossed her arms and spat out the name like it was dirt. "Mitzy."

The other girls huffed at the mention of her name.

"Well enough about this." Mrs. Weasley said "you 3 are still in huge trouble.

A Few Days Later…

"I'd like to intoduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers Bloom, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla, Stella, and Roxy." Dumbledore said at the first feast. Bloom and the others waved at the other kids and smiled this was going to be a very fun year.


	4. Chapter 4

Go To This Website For An Idea Of A Story For Me To Write **_My Fanfiction Story Ideas - Home_**


End file.
